Fateful Life
by Twylla Ravenwood
Summary: My fanfic based off the characters from Gaiaonline and a few of my own design. Mostly Ian based.


It was one of those hot days in the middle of summer. The last day of a seemingly endless heat wave, when a barely discernable change was in the air. One of those days that made you feel restless even though you knew it was too hot to do anything but sit. That is when I came to Gaia…

"So did you hear?" Liam asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Hear what?" Ian grumbled from under his hat.

"Old lady Mable's granddaughter is supposed to meet Meredith from the bank to go over the old biddy's will at two."

"You shouldn't speak of the dead that way. Knowing Mable she'll come back from the grave and chase you down the street waving her cane," Moria cried swooping down on Liam.

He cowered and pushed her away as she laughed, "It's not funny! She would always yell at me and throw things whenever she saw me."

"Can you blame her? You did teepee her house."

"When I was eleven."

Moria just rolled her eyes. "Well I liked her." Liam just huffed. "What about you Ian?"

"She always gave me candy," he pondered like he was trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

Moria just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to get involved with Ian's crazy thinking. Spending any time discussing whether or not getting candy was good or not was not a conversation she wanted to have.

Liam stretched and with a yawn said, "I wonder what she'll be like."

"Edmund said that she's a lot like her grandmother which probably means she'll chase you down the street with a stick," Moria teased.

"I don't see how it matters what she's like," Ian added.

"Of course it matters!" Liam yelled pounding on the desk scaring Rufus. "She's inheriting the house right? What if she moves in?"

"Then she moves in," Ian said unsupportively scratching under Rufus' chin.

"You're hopeless," Liam sighed as Moria starting laughing, "I'm going to stake out the bank until she shows up. See ya."

"I should get back to the store too. Later," Moria said following Liam.

Ian sat in the quiet for a few minutes. "It doesn't look like there will be any customers today. Want to play chess Rufus?"

"Woof. How about lunch instead?"

Ian went to the back and returned empty handed. "I forgot to grab it before leaving home this morning. Watch the store while I go buy something."

"Bring back some fish!"

"_It's so hot,"_ I thought to myself as I walked down an unfamiliar street in an unfamiliar town. _"Where is this bank anyway? It's almost 2."_

I couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot to be lost and late. All I wanted was to be inside some place cool with a drink. Spying the first store that looked open I walked over and opened the door.

"It'll be cooked, raw fish stinks."

That's when I met Ian. Or should I say that's when Ian crashed into me. I stumbled and he grabbed onto my arms steadying me.

"Nice catch," came a voice from inside.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Your cat is escaping," I said pointing down.

He looked down, "That's just Rufus, it's okay."

I knelt down and reached out a hand for him to smell. "Hello Rufus."

"Woof."

I paused for a second. "Are you a ventriloquist or something?"

"What's a ventrio-thingy?"

"Can you throw your voice so that it sounds like other things are talking?"

"No, that was him."

"A cat that barks. Hu."

"I can talk too." That time I actually saw the mouth move. "Scratch under my chin would you?" Not knowing what else to do, I obliged. "I'm as you know Rufus, last of the taking cats. This bumbling klutz is my human Ian. He really isn't as stupid as he acts."

"Hey!" Ian said in a reproachful tone. Rufus just turned at stared up at him.

"Now that you know who we are who are you?"

"I'm Kyra. I'm just visiting." Rufus raised his paw for me to shake. As weird as a talking cat was, I was quickly getting over it. Standing, I shook Ian's hand as well.

"So who are you visiting?" Ian asked.

"A… family friend. I've actually gotten a little lost and was looking for a place to rest and ask directions."

"Well don't ask him. Where are you trying to go?"

"The Isle De Gambino I think it's called."

"If you keep walking that way you'll reach it. Why don't you come inside for a minute and have a drink?"

"I can't, I'm running a late and should probably hurry. Thanks you're your help Rufus. Ian maybe I'll see you again." I walked away waving.

"I wonder who she is visiting."

"Moron. Now where's my fish?"


End file.
